Because Of Your Love
by ddh1973
Summary: Takes place in Season 2 between Funeral and New York. What if Finn hadn't of waited until Nationals to try to win Rachel back?


Title: Because Of Your Love

Author: Debra

Rating: Teen

Summary: Takes place in Season 2 between Funeral and New York. What if Finn hadn't of waited until Nationals to try to win Rachel back? What if Puck and the other boys decided to help him before New Directions left for New York?

Author's Notes: I was searching through my CD's and found Kenny's Chesney's Greatest Hits that came out in 2000. I was listening to it and when Because Of Your Love came on, after listening to it a lot, it inspired this story. I am hoping that it will inspire and get me over the writer's block I have with my unfinished stories.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story all belong to Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox Television. I am just borrowing them for a little while.

* * *

><p>Finn was lying on the bed in his bedroom, thinking about everything that had happened that day. He had witnessed Rachel kissing Jesse and ended up throwing away the tulip he had bought for her. Then Quinn's comment after Glee club that day had him concerned. Although that took second place to the thought of Rachel possibly getting back together with Jesse; Finn knew he had to do something but had no clue about how to get Rachel to listen to him and take him back.<p>

The next thing he knew, the door opened and the other boys in New Directions, with Sam and Mike carrying Artie's wheelchair, followed Kurt into Finn's bedroom. All of them stood around the bed while Puck started to speak.

"Dude, it's time to get off of your ass and get Berry back. You finally grew a pair and realized that going back to Quinn was the dumbest thing you have ever done, well after fucking Santana and lying to Rachel about it. Now it's time to fight for your girl and put St. Jackass in his place."

"How do I do that, Puck? She was kissing him in the auditorium before Glee started and for all I know, they are making out at her house right now," Finn stated, sarcastically.

That was the moment Kurt sat down beside Finn and started to speak. His voice was calm but with a fierce light in his blue eyes.

"Actually Rachel is at home by herself after telling Jesse that she wants to concentrate on Nationals for right now. If you act now and do the one thing that will get her to listen to you, Jesse won't have a chance. But if you sit back and do nothing, then be prepared to have to see her with Jesse again and after what you did to her with Quinn, you kind of deserve it. Although I really don't want to see you pining after like you were last year so the rest of us are going to help you get Rachel back."

"If you are talking about singing to her, I agree but what song am I going to sing?"

"Leave that to me," Sam commented, smirking at his teammate.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Finn was standing on the stage in the auditorium standing in front of the microphone as Puck and Sam stood on each side of him, holding their guitars. He watched as the rest of his teammates came into the room and sat down, all of them curious about what was going on.<p>

Finn watched as anger flared in Quinn's eyes when his ex-girlfriend had noticed him on the stage. He knew that she had realized what was going on and who the song he was going to sing was for. He felt for badly about letting her think that they had a future together but the time for lying to everybody, including himself was over.

As soon as everybody took a seat, Mr. Schue looked at Finn with a smile on his face. He had been told what was going on and had given him permission to do this.

Finn glanced over at where Rachel was sitting close to Jesse, who had his arm over the back of her seat. The other boy was smirking at Finn as if he had already won and it pissed him off.

"This is for you, Rachel. I hope you listen to every word of this song because it is everything I want to say to you."

Finn waited for the band to start and when it came time to start to sing, he put everything he had into the words of the song. Even though it was a country song, after Sam had shown him the lyrics, the song had said everything he needed to say to Rachel.

_**Baby I don't understand**_

_**With just a touch of your hand**_

_**Can make me feel invincible**_

_**Do you know just where you take me?**_

_**Do you know how high you make me?**_

_**I need your kiss like oxygen**_

_**With your arms warm around me**_

_**When your eyes look deep into me**_

_**It's un-stopable**_

_**Baby anything is possible**_

Rachel put a seat between hers and Jesse's, with tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to the boy she still loved sing his heart out to her. She glanced over at Quinn and felt a thrill at the anger in the other girl's eyes and instantly felt bad for it. It had hurt to see Finn with her these past two months and she wouldn't wish that pain on anybody, even the girl who had taken great pleasure in flaunting the fact that she and Finn had gotten back together.

_**Everything I wanna be**_

_**Any dream I wanna dream**_

_**I can, Because of your love**_

_**Anywhere I ever go**_

_**With all of my heart I know**_

_**I am the man I am**_

_**Because of your love**_

Finn had seen her move away from Jesse and started the second verse, hopeful that this would work. That he would have her back in his arms, where she belonged. Where she would have never left if he hadn't of let anger and pride get in the way and if he hadn't of gave into Quinn when she had kissed after the game. He had known deep down when she willingly cheated on Sam that day what she had wanted from him. That she had thought him being the MVP of the game and dating was going to be her ticket to winning Prom Queen. As pissed off as he was at the people who had hurt Kurt when they had elected him as a joke, Finn had been relieved that neither he nor Quinn had won.

It made him look like an asshole to even admit it but whenever he would kiss Quinn or make out with her, it was Rachel that he was picturing in his mind. He was comparing the way both girls had felt in his arms and how they had each made him feel. A lot of times, despite of how beautiful Quinn was, thoughts of Rachel would take over. There was something about Rachel Berry and her kisses that made him burn for her even in the months that they had now been apart.

It was like Kurt had told him after Santana had given him mono a few months before, the fireworks he had seen with Quinn had went away pretty quickly and it hadn't been long after officially getting back together with her that he had regretted it. It had led to a lot of fights between them over Rachel and the feelings he still had for her. It also hadn't helped that Quinn shut herself off from him and wouldn't let him know what she was thinking.

She had also never really apologized for cheating on him with Puck and trying to pass off her child as his. He knew deep down that if Rachel hadn't of figured it out and told him the truth about Beth, he would still think the little girl had been his child. She was too self-centered and refused to admit that everything that had happened to her with not only him but Sam as well had been her fault.

He hadn't truly known what true love and passion had been until he had really let himself get to know Rachel Berry. There had been a connection between them from the first time they sang together and it had lasted even when they had been apart. They were tethered and no matter how much he had tried to put her out of his heart after their break up. No matter how much he tried to make himself think that he had a future with Quinn.

Rachel Berry was his soul mate and he hoped that the words to this song would help him get her back. He felt pretty good about his chances especially with the tears in her eyes and the fact that she wasn't letting Jesse, who had tried to move closer to Rachel, anywhere near her.

_**Don't know how I lived before you**_

_**Now I live to explore you**_

_**Take me girl to your secret world**_

_**Where I could swim in your deep blue passion**_

_**Or I could feel your love come crashing over me**_

_**Endlessly**_

_**Whether your right by my side or**_

_**Whether you and I are a million miles apart**_

_**I can always feel you in my heart**_

Rachel pulled away from where Jesse had tried to sit beside her again as Finn started to sing the chorus again. She stood up and made her way to the stage, letting the words to the song fill her heart. Her resolve to focus on Nationals instead of her love life was falling away as she looked into his amber eyes. It was time to finally go back to the boy that she had hoped would come back to her and forgive her for the pain she had caused him.

Rachel walked up the steps that had led onto the stage and was standing off to the side, waiting for Finn to finish singing. Everything she had wished for since their breakup was coming true. The boy she loved with everything inside of her was finally saying to her that he wanted to be together again.

_**Everything I wanna be**_

_**Any dream I wanna dream**_

_**I can, Because of your love**_

_**Anywhere I ever go**_

_**With all of my heart I know**_

_**I am the man I am**_

_**Because of your love**_

_**Everything I wanna be**_

_**Any dream I wanna dream**_

_**I can, Because of your love**_

_**Anywhere I ever go**_

_**With all of my heart I know**_

_**I am the man I am**_

_**Because of your love**_

_**Ooooh Baby**_

_**Because of your love**_

As soon as Finn sang the final note of the song and the music stopped, he saw Rachel walking towards him. Before he could say a word, she was in his arms and they were sharing a very passionate kiss. Things were finally back to where they were before and he wasn't letting her go again.

They were so into their kiss that neither Finn nor Rachel paid attention to the fact that Quinn and Jesse had stormed out of the auditorium while the rest of New Directions, even Santana, was applauding.

* * *

><p>After that, New Directions got to work and wrote two songs for the first round along with two more for when they made it to the final round. In the end, New Directions came in second place while Vocal Adrenaline had come in fifth, leading to Dustin Goolsby being fired.<p>

Jesse had ended up back in California after his uncle had made a huge donation to UCLA. He was allowed back into school but had to have a tutor that was hired by his uncle to help him get caught up from the work he missed his freshman year. Cassie, his tutor, was tough on him and made him actually do his schoolwork. She also didn't fall for his charm that Jesse tried to use on her so she would do his work for him.

Quinn had ended up quitting New Directions, coloring her hair pink and becoming a member of 'The Skanks'. She had also started a confrontation with Mr. Schue where she tried to blame him for everything bad that had happened to her. It was quickly turned back around on her and she was given a harsh dose of reality about her behavior.

As for Finn and Rachel, they came back to school for their final year and were more in love than they had been for. They had spent the entire summer together, except when Finn had to work at Burt's shop. Even then, Rachel was at his side, handing him tools and hanging out with them as he worked. It became an everyday thing where Burt had to tell them to stop making out in the shop.

Life went on for all of them as Finn, Rachel and their teammates, most of whom were seniors, prepared to actually win Nationals this time. There were still some conflict about where Finn was going to be after graduation but they were taking things one day at a time and enjoying their senior year, together.


End file.
